MAN DOWN
1 I didn't mean to end his life thumb|300px|right'I know it wasn't right I cant even sleep at night Cant get it off my mind I need to get out of sight Before I end up behind bars What started out as a simple altercation Turned into a real sticky situation Me just thinking on the time that im facing Makes me wanna cry 'Hook Cause I didn't mean to hurt him Coulda been somebody's son And I took his heart when I pulled up that gun Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum Man Down Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum Man Down Chorus Oh mama mama mama I just shot a man down In central station In front of a big ol crowd Oh Why, Oh Why Oh mama mama mama I just shot a man down In central station 2 It's a 22 I Call her peggy sue When she fits right down in my shoes What do you expect me to do If you're playing me for a fool I will lose my cool And reach for my fire arm I didn't mean to lay him down But it's too late to turn back now Don't know what I was thinking Now he's no longer living So I'm bout to leave town Hook Cause I didn't mean to hurt him Coulda been somebody's son And I took his heart when I pulled out that gun Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum Man Down Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum Man Down Chorus Oh mama mama mama I just shot a man down In central station In front of a big ol crowd Oh Why, Oh Why Oh mama mama mama I just shot a man down In central station (Can you hear me now) Bridge Say I never thought I'd do it Never thought I'd do it Never thought I'd do it Oh gosh What ever happened to me Ever happened to me Ever happened to me Why did I pull the trigger Pull the trigger pull the trigger BOOM And end a ni**a end a ni**a life so soon When me pull the trigger pull the trigger pull it pon you Somebody tell me what I'm gonna what I'm gonna do, yeah Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum Me say one man down, and when me say Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bumm rum bum bum bum When me went downtown Cause now I'mma criminal criminal criminal Oh lord a mercy now I am a criminal Man Down Tell the judge please give me minimal Run out of town none a dem can't see me now, see me now Chorus Oh mama mama mama I just shot a man down In central station In front of a big ol crowd Oh Why Oh Why Oh mama mama mama I just shot a man down In central station Written by '''S. Joseph, Timothy & Theron Thomas, S. Layne '''Produced by '''Sham '''On Loud Universal